After School My Husband
by yongie13
Summary: sebuah masalah menghampiri, bagaimana Yesung mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar menicintai ryeowook? last chapter update! YeWook fanfic/ udah baca review please...
1. First

**Tittle: after school my husband**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Rate : T (untuk sekarang, tapi bisa berubah kapanpun author mau)**

**Summary: Ryeowook seorang anak pembuat masalah harus menikah dengan Prince SM high school. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri deh!  
><strong> 

**Warning! : BxBYaoitypo(s)gajemembosankan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

**star story!**

Ryeowook menatap _Umma_ dan _Appa_-nya tidak percaya. Tatapan Leeteuk dan Kangin membuatnya menautkan alis.

"wae _Umma_? _Appa_?" tanya Ryeowook membuka keheningan.

"hahhhhhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari Kangin kemudian menatap Leeteuk sejenak dan kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"_haelboji_ menyuruh _Appa_ pindah"

"_mwo_?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara tenornya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"dengarkan _Appa_ RyeoWookie…"

"tapi _Appa_, aku baru saja mau masuk SM high school, aku tidak ikut pindah!" Ryeowook memotong perkataan Kangin dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya kemudian mem-pout bibirnya dan itu bukan terlihat menakutkan melainkan sangat lucu dimata Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"tenang _chagiya_" Leeteuk berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan memeluknya pelan.

"tapi _Umma_ tidak ikut kan?"

"hahhaa sangat lucu kim Ryeowook. Kau mau _Appa_ kesepian di sana bersama para _haelboji_?" tawa Kangin mengejek Ryeowook dan kini gantian Kangin yang ngambek.

"sangat lucu _Appa_. akan lebih lucu kalau kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri di kota besar seperti SEOUL" Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua _namja_ yang berbeda karakter ini.

"sssshhhhh kau tidak boleh bilang begitu. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri"

"lalu?" potong Ryeowook pada ucapan Leeteuk

"diam dan dengarkan penjelasan _Umma_-mu _chagi_" Kangin kemudian mengambil cangkir teh-nya dan meminumnya dengan santai.

"oleh sebab itu pertunanganmu di batalkan dan akan menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan" Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang kini sudah pundung sendiri.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin secara bergantian. Tapi hanya senyum tulus yang didapatnya.

"_Umma_ dan _Appa_ mau meninggalkan aku dengan _namja_ itu?"

"_ne_, siapkan dirimu. Besok malam mereka akan datang untuk makan malam bersama. Hmm _Appa_ dengar anaknya hankyung _ahjushi_ juga kerja menjadi guru di SM high school"

"_mwo_? Jadi aku menikah dengan _ahjushi_-_ahjushi_? _Umma_?" Ryeowook meminta perlindungan dan pembelaan dari Leeteuk. Tapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sangat cantik bagi Kangin.

"kau tenang _chagi_… umur kalian hanya berjarak beberapa tahun saja"

"tapi _Umma_?" bela Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian _chagi_. _Appa_ sudah di paksa _haelboji_ untuk pindah.."

"makanya _Appa_ juga memaksaku" Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin menuju kamarnya.

_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_

Kangin mengambil ponsel flat biru yang diletakkannya di atas meja untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

From: han gege

_"kapan kau jadi pindah? Aku sudah dapat rumah untuk mereka, kau bisa melihatnya hari ini. Mian aku tidak mencari apartemen karena aku rasa mereka akan lebih senang kalau dapat rumah"_

Kangin tersenyum membaca pesan panjang itu dan segera membalasnya.

To: Han gege

_"besok saat makan malam kita bicarakan pada mereka berdua"_

00000000000000000

"bodoh, bego, _ppabo, stupid, bobo, dom, ppabo… pabbo_" teriak Ryeowook di koridor sekolahnya membuat _namja_ mungil di sebelahnya mengerutkan alis.

"kau itu yang _ppabo_. Semua yang kau ucapkan satu arti" ucap _namja_ imut itu yang bernama Henry lau, teman sekelas Ryeowook.

"yak Henly-ah kau membuatku semakin kesal"

"Mimi-_ge_" Henly berteriak memanggil seseorang tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook.

"sopanlah sedikit Henly-ah, aku ini seonsae-mu bukan _namja_chigumu" ucap _namja_ kelewat tinggi itu.

"ya Mimi-ge, kau tidak pulang semalam dan sekarang kau menolak pelukanku" Henly mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"_mian_ _chagi_, aku ada urusan dengan Yesung _Hyung_" ucap _namja_ tinggi itu kemudian memeluk Henry.

"bisakah kalian sekali saja menganggap aku masih di sini?" ucap Ryeowook datar.

_"panggilan kepada Kim Ryeowook. Segera datang ke ruang bimbingan konseling. Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Kim Ryeowook…"_

"iya aku datang kakek tua" teriak Ryeowook pada speaker yang bertengger di dinding koridor.

"oh iya RyeoWookie. Tadi malam kudengar Yesung _Hyung_ akan menikah" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya menatap zhoumi.

"_mwo_? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Ryeowook-pun berjalan meninggalkan ZhouRy yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan di koridor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"terlambat, memanjat pagar, tidak masuk kelas pertama, dan terakhir…"

"berteriak di koridor" potong Ryeowook pada penjelasan Yunho guru BK SM high school.

"kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu semua kim Ryeowook? Kau tahu? Aku bosan melihatmu tiap hari"

Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang Yunho "kalau begitu aku juga sama Yunho seonsaengnim" ucapnya sakratis.

"yun, kau jadi ikut atau tidak?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Yunho menoleh ke belakang Ryeowook menatap seorang _namja_ tampan berkepala besar tengah menebar virus _ppabo_nya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Yunho mengangguk sekali.

"_jeosumnida _Kim Ryeowook. Kau anak dari Kangin _Hyung_ yang merupakan kakak Jongie jadi kau ku-ampuni dan ini surat bebas hari ini dan jangan ulangi lagi"

"_ne samschon _dan_ gomawo_" Ryeowook menunduk sopan pada Yunho setelah mengambil surat izin untuk masuk kelas berikutnya 'dasar playboy, setelah ini mereka pasti ke kantin untuk menebar virus pervert' batin Ryeowook kini menatap kepergian kedua _seonsaengnim_-nya itu.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"dia tidak berubah"

"begitulah, mau bagaimanapun dia tetap saja keponakan kesayangan Jongie"

"alasanmu buruk Yun" ucap _namja_ itu memukul pundak Yunho.

"aku harap kau bisa merubah tingkah lakukanya Sungie"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang kini masih sibuk dengan PSP mungilnya. Ekor mata caramelnya kini menatap Henry yang sudah kembali dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"kau lama Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan Henry di sebelah kiri.

"perasaanku jadi tidak enak tiba-tiba" ucap Ryeowook membuat kedua temannya menatapnya bingung.

"wae?" tanya Henry yang mewakili pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"entahlah. Dan akan semakin tidak enak saat _namja_ berkepala besar itu kini berdiri di depan kelas menebar virus _ppabo_nya" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya saat melihat Yesung kini berdiri didepan kelasnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"siapa yang kau bilang _ppabo_ hah? Yesung _Sonsae_ itu prince SM high school" seorang _yeojya_ dengan anggunnya berjalan melewati Ryeowook yang memandang tidak senang pada Yesung.

"cih! Apanya yang _prince_. _Namja_ itu menyebalkan"

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" sontak pipi Ryeowook mengeluarkan semburat pink yang sangat manis.

"_mwo_? Kau gila ya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menyukai _namja_ ppabo itu? _Andwae_!" teriak Ryeowook menunjuk Yesung dan membuat seisi kelas menatapnya tidak terkecuali Yesung yang kini menautkan kedua alisnya.

"tenanglah Wookie-_ah_" ucap Henry menarik pergelangan Ryeowook untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Yesung berjalan masuk ke kelas Ryeowook untuk mendekati Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan teriakan para _yeojya_ maupun _namja_ yang memujanya sebagai _prince_ SM High School.

"kau suka sekali berteriak ya Kim Ryeowook. Apa aku harus melaporkanmu pada Yunho sekarang?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang di tatap sedekat itu memundurkan wajahnya.

"laporkan saja. Kau pikir kau takut?" balas Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam.

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook 'kau harus tenang _yeobo_'

Blushhhh

Muka Ryeowook kini merah seperti apel yang siap di makan kapan saja. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba di beri ucapan menggoda seperti itu.

Seketika ingatan Ryeowook kembali pada ucapan _Umma_nya dan jangan lupakan ucapan Zhoumi tadi pagi. Hal itu memunculkan radar kesimpulan Ryeowook.

Kini mulut Ryeowook terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' matanya membulat sempurna dan menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Seisi kelas kini kembali riuh karena Yesung kembali berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook.

"_wae_ Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

"bunuh saja aku sekarang, gantung saja aku di pohon toge, atau ceburkan saja aku ke got atau akan lebih baik kalau aku dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini" racau Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk kepala mungilnya.

Henry dan Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sejenak kemudian saling pandang. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian sebuah gelak tawa keluar dari mulut mereka.

"kau tidak akan mati dengan cara begitu" ucap Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pundak Ryeowook.

"kau senang?" tanya Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"katakan apa yang dikatakan Yesung _Sonsae_ pada uri RyeoWookie" tanya Henry masih menahan tawanya.

"ikut aku" Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun dan Henry keluar kelas dan menuju atap sekolah.

"heiii aku tidak ingin bolos pelajaran Mimi-_ge_" tolak Henry melepaskan pegangan Ryeowook.

"kau melangkah turun maka kau tidak akan melihatku lagi" ancam Ryeowook pada Henry yang diikuti seringai oleh Kyuhyun.

Jadilah hari ini mereka bolos dan Ryeowook benar-benar bolos sejak awal pelajaran.

Sekarang mereka duduk melingkar di atap sekolah. Mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook dan siap memegangi Ryeowook yang bisa-bisa terjun dari lantai tiga SM High School.

"kalian pernah dengar aku telah di tunangkan dengan seorang _namja_? Kalian tahu pertunangan itu batal dan menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan karena _heolboji _memaksa _Appa_ pindah ke Jepang" jelas Ryeowook terlihat frustasi.

"lalu?" tanya Henry masih dengan tampang ppabonya "aku dan Mimi-_ge_ juga sudah menikah, itu tidak jadi masalahkan?" sambungnya yang di amini oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya mendengar ucapan Henry.

"sadarlah, _namja_ itu ternyata Yesung _Sonsae_ng_nim_! Dan kalian tahu kalau _namja_ itu sangat membenciku karena incident ciuman itu" teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

"baguslah, setidaknya ciuman pertamamu ternyata pada calon suamimu sendiri" balas Kyuhyun yang sudah menyeringai evil.

"oh ayolah… karena incident itu saja aku selalu di kerjai oleh fans club-nya. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu aku menikah dengannya, aku rasa aku akan mati dengan cara tidak elit" ucap Ryeowook kini memandang ke langit "kalau itu benar maka ucapkan selamat tinggal" lirihnya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook itu, Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahunya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan tidak seburuk kenyataannya. Kalian cukup tutupi masalah pernikahan itu, bukankah kau juga mencintainya uri RyeoWookie" goda Kyuhyun siap kabur dari kejaran Ryeowook.

"yakk! Apa maksudmu hah setan? Kau mau ku gantung di tiang bendera SM apa?" teriak Ryeowook dan Henry hanya menonton aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

"buktinya pipimu merona waktu Yesung _Sonsae_ mendekat dan baru saja pipimu kembali merona" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan evilsmile-nya.

Dibalik pintu terlihat seorang yeojya tengan berdiri dan melirik buku hitam milik Ryeowook setelah mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga. Yeojya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"tak akan kubiarkan Yesung oppa bersamamu. Yesung oppa itu milikku Kim Ryeowook"

0o0o0o0o0o0

TBC

**Ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish disini dan belum di publish di blog saya.  
>saya akan kembali mungkin satu minggu dari sekarang. Saya akan kembali menikmati liburan saya.<strong>

**fafic ini saya persembahkan untuk kemenangan Oppadeul di GDA nanti sore. Semoga mereka menang. Amin.**

**Review readers sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fanfic ini. Ada yang mau kasih saran akan saya pikirkan. Kamsahamnida!**


	2. married

**Tittle: after school my husband**

**author: yongie13  
><strong>

**Pair: YeWook**

**Rate : T (untuk sekarang, tapi bisa berubah kapanpun author mau)**

**Summary: Ryeowook seorang anak pembuat masalah harus menikah dengan Prince SM high school. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri deh!**

**Warning! : BxBYaoitypo(s)gajemembosankan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

* * *

><p><strong>star story!<strong>

_Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam, mata obsidiannya kini memandang bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang ditatap begitu berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri. Melihat Yesung yang notabennya sonsaengnim-nya di SM High School kini memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya di sudut koridor sekolah._

_Yesung terlihat menyeringai. Melihat itu Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_'hangat' itulah yang dirasakan Ryeowook ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Yesung masih berusaha mengintimidasi bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menjilat bibir bawah Ryeowook dan menimbulkan suara desahan ringan ketika Yesung dengan sengaja menggigit bibir tipis itu. Tangan kiri Yesung kini melingkar di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya merayap(?) ke tengkuk Ryeowook. Berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka._

Byuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"huwaaaaaaa lepaskan aku _ppabo_" teriak Ryeowook kini membuat Kangin menautkan alisnya kemudian tertawa menyadarkan Ryeowook dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"_ap-appa_?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Kangin berdiri dengan cangkir kosong ditangannya "mimpi! Akhhh syukurlah hanya mimpi, aku sudah bangun dari mimpi buruk itu" rancau Ryeowook kemudian memeluk Kangin.

"lepaskan _appa_ Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dan bantu _umma_-mu di dapur. Ingat masak yang enak karena keluarga mempelaimu akan makan malam di sini" ingat Kangin membuat Ryeowook sadar kalau mimpinya mungkin saja akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Kangin berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih cengo di atas tempat tidur bernuansa hijau-nya. Ryeowook memegang bibir tipisnya.

"seperti nyata, tapi saat itukan aku yang menciumnya" batinnya frustasi mengingat incident beberapa bulan lalu bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook memandang jam digital yang ada di meja belajarnya '17.05'

"aku tertidur 2 jam" ucapnya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi karena menyadari tubuhnya basah diguyur oleh Kangin tadi.

**Ryeowook pov**

Kupandang _umma_ yang kini menata meja makan kami, makanan empat sehat dan sangat(?) sempurna tertata di meja makan. Piring keramik kesayangan _umma_ yang dibelinya di Hawaii tahun kemarin tertata sangat rapi, ada enam piring lalu apa itu? Kenapa ada _dak gang jung_? Siapa yang mau makan sayap ayam pedas begitu. Sekarang ekor mataku menatap _bibimbap_ yang tertata rapi dan beberapa makan Korea lainnya.

"kenapa kau masih menggunakan kaos _chagiya_? Cepat ganti pakaianmu. _Umma_ sudah menyiapkannya" tegur _umma_ melihatku masih berdiri di tangga mengahadap _umma_ yang menata meja makan.

"umm maksud _umma_ jazz abu-abu itu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu mengingat jazz abu-abu yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku dan _umma_ hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.

"kau belum ganti baju juga Wookie? Apa _appa_ yang harus menggantikan bajumu?" kini _appa_ malah menggodaku dengan senyum jahilnya dan tentu saja aku tidak mau.

"_ne arraseo._ Aku akan ganti" kubalik tubuhku masuk ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaianku.

'akhhh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan konyol ini. Aku tidak masalah mau _namja_ atau _yeojya_ tapi kenapa harus kepala besar itu' batinku kini dengan terpaksa memakai pakaian yang disediakan _umma_. Setengah jam aku berada di kamar, sebuah suara yang sangat lembut menginstrupsiku.

"ne _umma_, aku akan turun" kemudian kudengar langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamarku. Akupun menyusul untuk turun.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Ryeowook turun dengan wajah kesalnya, kini mata caramelnya menatap sosok tiga _namja_. Tunggu! dua _namja_ gagah dan tampan bersama seorang errr _namja_ yang tak kalah cantik seperti _umma_nya. Seorang _namja_ yang tak asing lagi baginya, yang baru saja dimimpikannya kini menggunakan jazz hitam dengan kemeja putih bersih tanpa dasi dan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook terpana akan ketampanan _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

"ukkh uri Ryeowookie sudah datang. Dia benar-benar manis Teukie-_ah_" ucap _namja_ cantik bernama Heechul mencubit pipi Ryeowook saat _namja_ mungil itu berjalan didekatnya.

"sakit _ahjumma_" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak menimbulkan gelak tawa ringan di ruang makan itu.

"duduklah di sebelah Yesungie _chagiya_" ucap Kangin ramah namun penuh nada perintah.

"makanlah dan setelah itu baru kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan kalian" ucap Hankyung -_appa_ Yesung- yang duduk dihadapan Kangin, desebelah kirinya ada Heechul dan Leeteuk dan di sebelah kanannya ada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

**Skip time**

"bagaimana kalau pernikahan itu di lakukan minggu depan?" putus Heechul yang kini tersenyum riang menatap Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"_mwo? Andwae_!" teriak Ryeowook menatap Heechul kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Yesung yang hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh harap, berharap Yesung mau membantunya. Melihat tatapan errr benar-benar menggoda dari Ryeowook akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara.

"benar kata Ryeowookie _umma_, ap…"

"ckckck ternyata mereka ingin lebih cepat. Kalau begitu dua hari lagi. Ini keputusan akhir. Semuanya juga sudah siap dari jauh-jauh hari" putus Heechul yang di amini oleh ketiga _namja_ lainnya. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan senyum sumringahnya dan tolong jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi Ryeowook. Kepala tertunduk, mata merah menahan tangis, jari-jari mungilnya meremas tisu di bawah meja yang hanya bisa disaksikan oleh Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya.

'ckckckkc dasar anak kecil' batin Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"satu!" semua yang ada di meja makan kini terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya.

"satu apa _chagi_?" tanya Kangin heran menatap Ryeowook.

"dengan satu syarat" ucap Ryeowook menatap semuanya kecuali Yesung.

"apa? Kalau syaratmu masuk akal akan kami terima" ucap Kangin masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"aku tidak mau orang luar tau masalah pernikahan ini kecuali teman-teman dekatku, Henry dan Kyuhyun" ucapnya pasti.

"baiklah tapi akan adil kalau aku juga minta syarat kan?" kini semua mata menatap Yesung yang dari tadi tidak angkat bicara lagi karena perkataannya dipotong Heechul .

"apa?" sungut Ryeowook kesal menatap Yesung.

"ada tiga permintaanku. Pertama, dua hari lagi kau harus memakai gaun pengantin, kedua tidur dalam satu kamar dan yang terakhir nanti aku katakan" Yesung mengatakan kedua permintaannya tanpa wajah berdosa meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menganga lebar.

"_mwo? ANDWAE_!" teriak Ryeowook menatap Yesung kesal.

"kalau kau tidak mau maka aku akan memberitahu seluruh sekolah" ancam Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kini benar-benar kesal melihat senyum Yesung. Otaknya berfikir keras namun tak kunjung menemukan solusi masalahnya.

"hmm baiklah, permintaan kalian disetujui" Kangin menepuk tangannya sekali diiukti oleh tepuk tangan Leeteuk, Heechul dan hankyung yang tidak mempedulikan perang batin YeWook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"besok izinkan aku Yun, tapi kau jangan lupa untuk datang ke pernikahan sahabatmu ini" ucap Yesung pada Yunho yang kini duduk memijit pelipis-nya setelah menceramahi Ryeowook karena merusak pintu locker-nya dengan sengaja.

"aku akan datang dengan syarat kau harus merubah tingkah anak itu, kalau begini trus aku bisa keburu terlihat tua dari Boojae" sungut Yunho kesal.

Kyuhyun dan Henry memandang Ryeowook yang kini meracau tidak jelas. Rambut acak-acakan dengan jari-jari yang terperban karena merusak locker-nya satu jam yang lalu.

"kenapa kau merusk locker-mu sendiri?" tanya Henry heran pada Ryeowook.

"habisnya ada yang menempelkan photo _namja_berkapala besar itu di pintu locker-ku. Aku jadi kesal sendiri jadinya. Mana ada tulisan-tulisan ancaman segala. Tanpa mereka suruh aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya" sungut Ryeowook mengingat betapa senyum Yesung membuatnya kesal di pagi hari.

"tapi kau suka kan?" goda Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mem-pout bibirnya dan kini memandang kedua sahabatnya "besok izinkan aku, dan jangan lupa datang ke pesta penyiksaanku" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah datar dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'penyiksaan'.

"jangan bicara begitu _baby_ Wook, dan kalian besok datanglah ke hari bahagia kami" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar suara _baritone_ itu telah berada tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya.

"ka-kau? kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"aku hanya lewat dan kulihat hanya ada kalian bertiga, jadi aku masuk" ucap Yesung santai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ itu.

"hmpfffffff baiklah _baby_ Wook. Kami akan datang" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Ryeowook dengan menirukan suara Yesung yang menggoda dan seketika muka Ryeowook _blush_ing sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook berjalan di koridor kelas dua, memasang earhphone dan tidak mempedulikan _godeunghoksaeng_ yang menatapnya karena penampilannya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Kim Ryeowook anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di SM High School berpenampilan layaknya seorang anak berandalan, rambut di cat merah dan terlihat kasar, jari-jari mungil yang terbalut perban, bibir tipis yang mengalunkan lagu 'oops' dan jangan lupa gerakan tangannya yang membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"jangan lupa pulang sekolah kita ke toko baju untuk mencocokkan baju gaun pengantinmu _baby_ Wook" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar bisikan suara _baritone_ yang baru saja hampir melepaskan jantungnya.

"yak! Kau! Kau mau membuatku mati sekarang apa? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini hanya tersenyum tiga jari.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa siswa kelas satu ada di koridor kelas dua. Kau merindukan aku?" goda Yesung melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook yang sangat manis.

"cih!" Ryeowook mendecih sesaat namun tiba-tiba sebua ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"huwaa _sonsae_ mau menikah ya? Harusnya _sonsae_ mengajak. Hmmmm ini, dia _yeojya _dan dia sangat cantik untuk memakai gaun pengantin. Jadi _sonsae_ pergi dengannya saja" tiba-tiba Ryeowook berteriak dan melirik sekitar lalu menarik seorang yeojya manis besurai hitam membuat semua yang ada disana menatap mereka.

Yesung dibuat kaku oleh tindakan Ryeowook yang diluar akal sehat itu. Ini kedua kalianya dia dipermalukan di depan para _godeunghoksaeng_ dan jangan lupakan raut malu-malu _yeojya_ yang ditarik Ryeowook tadi sementara pelakunya telah kabur kembali ke kelasnya.

"_mi-mianhae_ Seohyun-_ssi_. Ryeowook-_ssi_ hanya bercanda. Dan kalian semua bubar" ucap Yesung meminta maaf pada _yeojya_ manis itu dan membubarkan semuanya yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Ryeowook.

"_oppa_? Apa benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook-_ssi_ tadi? Apa _oppa_ akan menikah?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ yang merupakan guru magang di SM high school.

"heh? Apa maksudmu Jung-ssi?" tanya Yesung pada yeojya tersebut.

"hahhh aku harap _oppa_ tidak benar-benar menikah apalagi dengan _namja_ seperti itu" ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

'sayangnya aku memang akan menikah dan dengan _namja_ manis itu Jung-_ssi_' batin Yesung kini tersenyum mengingat ekspresi terkejut Ryeowook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari pernikahan YeWook #pelukWookieoppa #readers: author sarap

"_umma_? Kenapa aku harus memakai semua ini? Semua ini kelihatan menyiksa" rengeng Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"kau sangat cantik Wookie-ah" ucap Heechul yang ikut mendandani Ryeowook.

Dengan wajah di tekuk Ryeowook menatap kecermin 'cantik' itu batin Ryeowook saat melihat pantulan dirinya. 'akhh _ppabo_ kau Ryeowookie, kau kan memang _namja_ yang cantik' Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung telah menunggu ## di altar pernikahan. Senyum tiga jari tidak lupa di pamerkannya kepada tamu yang datang. Orang yang datang dipesta pernikahan mereka adalah keluarga dan juga teman dekat saja. Pesta yang sederhana namun sangat elegan.

Yesung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Ryeowook menggunakan gaun pengantin putih dengan cadar menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat wig merahnya yang di urai tertata rapi dan jangan lupankan highheels kaca yang digunakannya.

Ryeowook terpaksa tersenyum ketika Kangin mengantarnya kepada Yesung. Tangan mungil Yesung kini terulur untuk membawa Ryeowook kehadapan pendeta.

"dihadapan tuhan dan jamaatnya yang hadir, apakah kau Kim Jongwoon akan menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai isterimu disaat suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit?" tanya pendeta pada Yesung.

"dihadapan tuhan dan jamaatnya saya Kim Jongwoon bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai isteri saya di saat suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya" janji Yesung mantap.

"dan kau Kim Ryeowook, apa kau bersedia menerima Jim Jongwoon menjadi suamimu di saat suka maupun duka, di saat sehat maupun sakit?" tanya pendeta tersebut pada Ryeowook.

Dalam hati Ryeowook ingin sekali berteriak 'bebaskan aku dari _namja_ aneh ini' namun itu hanya dalam hatinya.

"ya, saya bersedia" ucap Ryeowook mengulas sebuah senyum ringan.

"dengan ini aku putuskan kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami isteri. Kim Kongwoon, kau sekarang boleh mencium isterimu"

"heh?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan pendeta. Namun tubuh mungilnya kini telah di pegang oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Yesung yang kini membuka cadarnya, menampilkan wajah manis Ryeowook dan jangan lupa kalau Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya karena kesal.

'aku akan pelan _baby_ Wook' bisik Yesung kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit ngeri mengingat kalau ia pernah mencium Yesung hingga sedikit berdarah dan mempermalukannya Yesung di koridor sekolahnya. Ia takut Yesung membalasnya.

Nafas Yesung kini menerpa wajah Ryeowook. Mata obsidiannya menatap Ryeowook yang memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Yesung segera mencium bibir tipis Ryeowook. Bukan hanya ciuman hangat tapi juga diikuti lumatan Yesung terhadap bibir atas Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam diperlakukan Yesung begitu. Mukanya sudah memerah tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya.

Cukup lama keduanya berciuman hingga Ryeowook mendorong dada bidang Yesung menjauh dan menghentikan ciumannya. Setelah itu tepuk tangan dari tamu yang datang membuat suasana menjadi ramai kembali.

'kau sangat cantik hari ini' bisik Yesung sebelum mereka meninggalkan altar gereja.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>ini benar2 singkat dari ff biasa yang saya buat. #fiuhhh<br>#peluk wookie oppa

saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk fandom ini karena menerima saya. Yes! Keep writing! HWAITING!

makasih banget untuk Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, , AngelFishy, Viivii-ken yang telah mereview fanfic **'It's You'**

**Lalu Eunhyukkie's yang sudah mereview fanfic "last chrismas"**

dan ini balasan review FF " After School My Husband"

* * *

><p>1. Eternal Cloud :: kekekke kamu masih ingat eonnie? Yak! Ini saya emang yongie. Wkwkkwkw mian saeng, eonnie lupa nambah 'o' satu lagi untuk jae-umma. Wkwkwk<p>

2. Ryeocloud :: kekeke tetap tunggu dan jangan lpa review ya? Masalah incident itu, di chapter ini belum di bahas. Kekekke dan masalah yeojya 'itu' coba kamu tebak deh. Wkwkwk

3. Cho devi :: ini udah update, janjiku 1 minggu tapi aku sansi kalau masih punya pulsa modem jadinya aku publish sekarang. Hehehhe dan masalah incident itu belum di bahas di chapie ini.

4. Nurunamelia :: ekh? Masa kamu ngakak? Kalau gitu stay trus ya? Mian kalau chapie ini jelek T^T

5. loppyloppy :: aku gak bisa bikin wookie oppa menderita. Kalau mau lihat sad ending atau ff sad aku lihat yang last chrismast aja deh XDD hahha

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian dan jangan lupa Review kalian menentukan kelanjutan ff ini.<br>love wookie oppa #hug wookie oppa #ditampol yeppa**


	3. First Night

**Tittle: after school my husband**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Rate : T **

**Summary: Ryeowook seorang anak pembuat masalah harus menikah dengan Prince SM high school. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri deh!**

**Warning! : BxBYaoitypo(s)gajemembosankan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

**star story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>chagiya<em>? Cepatlah bangun! Hari ini kau harus sekolah" ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil mebuka selimut Ryeowook.

"ummm lima menit lagi _umma_"

"cepatlah _chagi_, kau harus sekolah. _Umma_ juga harus beres-beres. Ternyata _halboji_ menyuruh berangkat hari ini" gumam Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook langsung duduk menatap _umma_nya.

"_mwo_? Hari ini _umma_ akan berangkat? Berarti malam ini aku akan satu rumah dengan kepala besar itu?"

"hushhh dia sekarang suamimu _chagiya_, kalian juga terlihat sangat cocok lho. Apalagi ciuman kalian kemarin" goda Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook sedikit merona.

"_umma_! Aku tidak senang" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mem-pout bibir tipisnya.

"tapi kau suka kan?"

"haishhh… sudahlah, aku mau mandi" Ryeowook kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

"apa harus hari ini? Akhh kalau aku mewek-mewek lagi seperti kemarin apa _umma_ dan _appa_ akan menurutinya ya?" gumam Ryeowook yang kini menyikat giginya menatap kaca westafel-nya.

"_chagiya_, cepatah… Yesung-_ah_ sudah datang menjemputmu" teriak Leeteuk yang masuk kembali ke kamar Ryeowook.

"uhukkk" Ryeowook tersedak air kran yang tadi digunakannya untuk berkumur.

"_mwo_? Katakan aku tidak ada" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_yeobo_? Apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu?"

"heh?" Ryeowook mengernyikan dahinya ketika mendengar suara baritone itu menyapanya sangat dekat.

#Ryeowook proses loading… loading 100%

"_OMO_! Cepat keluar dari kamarku dan cepatlah pergi. Aku mau mandi _ppabo_!" teriak Ryeowook yang menyadari kalau ternyata _namja_ itu Yesung dan kini telah masuk ke kamar pribadinya.

"_ne.. Gweanchananyo_ _umma_. Aku akan menunggunya di sini" ucap Yesung mempersilahkan Leeteuk meninggalkannya di kamar Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan teriakan histeris Ryeowook.

Cklekk

Yesung kini menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook dan beralih mendekat pintu kamar mandi Ryeowook.

Tok tok

"_baby_ Wook? Apa kau perlu kumandikan?" Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Ryeowook. Sontak muka Ryeowook menjadi merah seperti apel yang siap makan.

"yakkk kau! Cepat keluar dari kamarku" teriaknya menutupi rasa malunya.

"hahhhh, kalau kau lama aku akan masuk dan memandikanmu _baby_ Wook. Jadi aku tunggu lima menit ya?" ucap Yesung lembut kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi Ryeowook.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh Ryeowook bergegas mandi agar Yesung tidak masuk. Karena setelah makan malam tiga hari lalu Ryeowook tahu kalau Yesung tidak pernah bohong dan bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Yesung hanya mengamati kamar Ryeowook yang sangat rapi sebagai seorang _namja_. Mata obsidiannya menatap boneka winnie the pooh seukuran setengah tubuh Ryeowook tergeletak di kasur berseprai orange dan kembali dengan corak winnie the pooh-nya. Dinding kamar yang dilapisi frame keroro.

"kau sangat lucu _baby_ Wook. Aku baru tahu kalau anak berandalan sepertimu ternyata…. Glup" Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Ryeowook yang kini hanya dilapisi handuk orange untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang sampai atas lutut dan rambut merah yang basah. Melihat itu Yesung hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"apa? Cepat keluar atau aku akan teriak maling" ucap Ryeowook kesal melihat Yesung kini menatapnya seperti orang yang tiga hari tidak melihat makanan.

Bukannya keluar seperti yang dikatan Ryeowook. Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang kini bersiap untuk mengambil pakaian sekolahnya di lemari coklat tak jauh dari pintu amar mandinya dan Yesung.

"ap-apa?" gugup Ryeowook melihat Yesung kini membalik tubuhnya untuk menatapnya.

"be-berani maju selangkah aku akan memukulmu" ucap Ryeowook kini dengan posisi siap memukul Yesung.

Pluk..

Srekk srekk

"habis mandi kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu" Yesung menarik handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian Ryeowook dan mengelapkannya ke rambur Ryeowook.

Keadaan Ryeowook kini seperti kkoming yang baru saja tercebur dan dikeringkan oleh Yesung. Mukanya sedikit merona diperlakukan Yesung dengan begitu lembut.

'harum' gumam Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"kau suka bau-ku _baby_ Wook? Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu" ucap Yesung menggoda Ryeowook dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"umphhhh lepaskan aku _ppabo_!" Ryeowook bersusah payah mendorong tubuh besar Yesung.

"keluar dari kamarku" teriak Ryeowook pada Yesung. Setelah puas menggoda Ryeowook akhirnya Yesung pasrah saja di dorong Ryeowook keluar kamarnya.

'lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau di goda begini' gumam Ryeowook kemudian kembali mencari pakaian sekolahnya. Dan Yesung hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya yang imut itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"aku berhenti disini" ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini menyetir mobil Renault samsung SM5-nya. #ini asli merk mobil yeppa

"ini masih jauh loh _baby_ Wook? Kau juga masih terlihat lelah" ucap Yesung melihat kalau mereka sekarang ada di taman yang cukup jauh dari SM high school.

"ini termasuk syaratku _sonsae_, aku tidak mau ada yang tahu…"

"_ne ne_. kau pakai saja mobilku. Biar aku yang turun di sini" ucap Yesung kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya dan melepas saltbelt-nya.

Cklek

"aku tidak menyuruh _sonsae_ yang turun. Selamat jalan" Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil Yesung dan berjalan membawa ransel coklatnya sambil memasang _earhphone_ birunya.

"_baby_ Wook? Kau marah?"

"aku tidak marah _sonsae_, jadi tolong tinggalkan aku. Dan bilang pada Yunho _sonsae_ aku akan telat seperti biasa" ucap Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan tangan Yesung yang tadi turun menyusulnya.

Melihat tatapan Ryeowook. Akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk kembali ke mobil sebelum memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"sampai jumpa di sekolah _baby_ Wook. Dan ingat, aku suamimu jadi jangan panggil _sonsae_" ucap Yesung singkat kemudian berlalu meningglkan Ryeowook yang hanya mematung merasakan sentuhan lembut Yesung yang singkat.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"awas kau kim Ryeowook. Aku pasti akan menghukummu karena semua ini" ucap seorang _yeojya_ cantik melihat photo pernikahan YeWook kembali. Dan mencoret wajah cantik Ryeowook di photo itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook melihat lima _yeojya_ tengah berjaga di pintu gerbang menuju sekolahnya. Melihat itu Ryeowook melihat jam tangan digitalnya. 07.45. ia sudah telat lima belas menit. Dengan santainya Ryeowook berjalan ke samping kanan sekolahnya. Terlihat tiga _yeojya_ tengah berdiri.

"ck! Mereka juga menjaga di sana" decak Ryeowook yang sedikit kesal. Lalu kembali ia berjalan ke belakang sekolah.

"wogh? Sejak kapan pagar ini di kunci. Ck! Kunci begini sangat mudah di hancurkan" Ryeowook mengambil batu di dekatnya dan mulai merusak gembok pagar belakang sekolahnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_mian_ _sonsae_ng_nim_, aku telat. Hosh hosh"

"heh? Kau telat? Biasanya kau tidak masuk?" sindir park _sonsae_ng_nim_ melihat Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya sebelum Ryeowook sempat mengejutkannya sebelumnya.

"baiklah! Ini kejadian langka. Jadi apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"temui Yunho _sonsae_ng_nim_ dan ambil surat izin, baru kau bisa masuk Kim Ryeowook" ucap park _sonsae_ng_nim_.

***  
>"kau hanya telat? Waww ini kemajuan" ucap Yunho bangga ketika Ryeowook datang menemuinya.<p>

"bukan hanya telat, tapi dia juga merusak gembok yang baru kuganti kemarin Yunho _oppa_" ucap Jessica, guru magang yang tadi pagi melihat Ryeowook merusak gembok pagar belakang.

"_mwo_? Benar itu Ryeowook-ssi? Kenapa kau tidak lewat gerbang?" tanya Yunho kini menghakimi Ryeowook.

"pasti ada alasan Yun, sebaiknya kau beri dia surat izin masuk. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ini kemajuan" ucap Zhoumi yang baru lewat ruangan Yunho.

"ta-tapi _oppa_? Dia merusak barang sekolah" bela Jessica.

"itu tidak masalah, bukankah uang untuk membeli gembok itu juga dari _appa_-nya?" tanya Zhoumi tersenyum menatap Jessica.

"bisa beri aku surat izin?" tanya Ryeowook memecah pertengkaran kedua gurunya.

"hmm _ne._ ambilah ini" Yunho mengambil surat izin Ryeowook dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"_kamsahamnida sonsaengnim_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dan Henry ke ata sekolah saat istiahat pertama. Setidaknya kalau bertiga dengan Henry mereka akan aman dari gangguan _yeojya_ dan _namja_ yang berasal dari fans club Yesung. Readers mau tahu berapa banyak angota FC Yesung? 89% masyarakat(?) SM high school adalah anggota FC yang di ketuai oleh lima gadis yang menyebut diri mereka F(X) #maaf eonniedeul(author minta maaf sama AFF(x)). Sebenarnya mereka juga mengagumi Ryeowook terutama karena hartanya. Tapi mengingat Ryeowook pernah mencium prince mereka dan Ryeowook sudah mempermalukan Yesung serta membuat Yesung terlihat rendah. Makanya mereka sering mengerjai Ryeowook.

"kenapa menarikku kesini sih Kyu? Aku mau ketemu _gege_"

"owhh ayolah Henry lau. Sekali-kali kau lindungi aku dengan jabatanmu sebagai istri Zhoumi _sonsae_ngnim kenapa sih?" Ryeowook memelas pada sahabatnya satu ini.

"hmm baiklah. Sebagai gantinya belikan aku kue mochi sepulang sekolah"

"kau minta sama Zhoumi _sonsae_ kenapa sih?" dumel Kyuhyun kemudian duduk lesehan di atap sekolah.

"baiklah! Berhenti dan apa yang mau kau katakan kyu?" tanya Ryeowook ikut duduk di dekat Kyuhyun dan di ikuti oleh Henry.

"hati-hati pada Jung _sonsae_ngnim. Di pesta pernikahanmu kemarin aku melihat seorang _namja_ mencurigakan yang memotret kalian dan malam harinya aku melihat _namja_ itu bertemu Jung _sonsae_ngnim"

"mungkin dia sudah tahu. Lantas? Aku kan tidak berbuat salah padanya"

"ku dengar dari anak-anak F(x) kalau Jung _sonsae_ngnim menyukai Yesung _sonsae_. Kau tahu Kristal? Dia itu adik Jung _sonsae_ngnim. Dialah yang memberitahuku"

Ryeowok hanya bergumam pelan memahami maksud Kyuhyun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya aneh. Posisi mereka sekarang tangah berhadapan hanya di halangi meja makan rumah mewah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari SM high school. Sejak mengatar Leeteuk dan Kangin ke bandara Ryeowook langsung membawa pakaiannya ke rumah barunya dengan Yesung yang sudah di tata Leeteuk dan Heechul jauh-jauh hari.

"kalau sudah _sonsae_ bisa meletakkan piringnya di wastafel. Biar aku yang mencucinya" ucap Ryeowook kemudian membawa piring makannya ke wastafel tidak jauh dari meja makan mereka.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum ringannya kemudian menyelesaikan acara makannya dan membawa piring makannya mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Yesung yang kini meletakkan piring makannya di wastafel cucu piring.

Grep..

"bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau di kerjakan berdua _baby_ Wook?" goda Yesung kini memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang mukanya sekarang sudah memerah.

"lepaskan aku _sonsae_, aku mau… hmpfhhhh"

Belum selesai Ryeowook dengan kata-katanya bibir tipisnya kini sudah di lumat oleh Yesung. Pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan cinta.

"panggil aku _chagi_ _baby_ Wook. Ini bukan sekolah! Aku suamimu _chagiya_" bisik Yesung yang kini mengesap ceruk leher Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit geli.

"le-pas-kan-a-ku-son-sae"

"_chagi_" ucap Yesung penuh penekanan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

"yak! Yesung _hyung_! Lepaskan aku _ppabo_! Dasar mesum!" bentak Ryeowook kemudian menyikut perut Yesung membuatnya sedikit kesakitan.

"yahhh _chagiya_? Kenapa kau mendorongku. Awww lenganku sakit _chagi_" adu Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"kau cuci piring sendiri _hyung_ aku mau menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku" tanpa mempedulikan Yesung, Ryeowook mencuci tangannya dan berjalan melenggang meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

'hhahahmmfffpppp dia benar-benar sangat lucu' tawa Yesung setelah kepergian Ryeowook.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"kau mau kemana _chagiya_?" tanya Yesung yang baru masuk kamarnya karena melihat Ryeowook memeluk boneka winnie the pooh dan selimut-nya.

"karena di rumah ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, jadi biar aku yang tidur di sofa" ucap Ryeowook polos.

"akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa memelukmu. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau semua orang di SM high school tahu uri Ryeowookie yang manis ini istri Yesung yang super keren ini" narsis Yesung yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"jadi? Bukankah sebaiknya kau tidur di sini bersamaku _baby_ Wook?"

"tapi _sonsae_, kau ti.. Huwaaaa apa yang kau lakukan hah _ppabo_!" bentak Ryeowook karena Yesung kini menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur bercorak ikan nemo tersebut.

Yesung hanya menyunggingkan evilsmile yang dipelajarinya dari Kyuhyun.

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku _sonsae_ maka aku akan benar-benar membuat pengumuman di SM high school" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"nah sekarang tidur yang nyenyak _chagiya_" Yesung merapatkan selimut Ryeowook sampai dadanya dan ia sendiri berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook setelah sebelunya mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bergumam kecil melihat tingkah aneh Yesung.

"hmm son… maksudku _hyung_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" mulai Ryeowook yang mulai risih karena dipeluk Yesung.

"hmm apa _chagi_?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"_hyung_ pakai parfume apa? Dan bisakah sedikit menjauh, aku kesulitan memeluk bonekaku" rengeng Ryeowook karena merasa boneka pooh-nya terhimpit Yesung.

"ini bau rumput _chagiya_, hmm kau kan bisa memelukku? Sudahlah. Cepatlah tidur, besok kau harus bangun pagi"

"ne.. Tapi kau menjauh sedikit dan besok aku pergi sendiri. _Hyung_ tidak perlu menungguku" lirih Ryeowook kemudian.

"aku suka memelukmu _chagiya_" ucap Yesung lirih dan memepererat pelukannya.

"yak! LEPASKAN Aku, _hyung_? _Hyung_? Kau belum tidur kan?" Ryeowook memelankan suarnya mendengar suara dengkuran ringan dari mulut Yesung.

"haishhh cepat sekali dia tidur" bisik Ryeowook sedikit kesal.

'rumput? Apa wangi rumput begitu menenangkan seperti ini' batinnya kemudian mengesap bau tubuh Yesung.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Seperti biasa, kegiatan rutin Ryeowook tiap pagi hari adalah mencari jalan masuk sekolah agar tidak bertemu dan membuat masalah dengan FC Yesung. Setelah itu ia akan berteriak di loker-nya, di panggil Yunho lalu berteriak kesal di hadapan speaker sekolah yang ada di koridor SM high school.

Seorang _sonsae_ngnim masuk ke kelas Ryeowook. Kelas terakhir di akhir minggu. _Yeojya_ cantik yang tengah magang di SM high school guna menyelesaikan semester akhirnya di Seoul University.

"_sonsae_, kenapa _sonsae_ yang masuk ke ruangan kami? Bukankah ini jam Choi _sonsae_?" teriak seorang _namja_ manis yang memiliki pipi tembem seperti kue mochi.

"Choi _sonsae_ngnim tengah mengurus hal penting jadi dia memitaku untuk masuk ke ruangan ini. Sudah jelas Henry lau?" jelas _yeojya_ itu pada _namja_ manis yang beranama Henry lau yang kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Choi _sonsae_ng_nim _menitipkan aku beberapa pesan. Di kertas ini dia bilang aku harus menyuruh kalian besok datang untuk merawat tanaman kelas kalian. Jadi siapa saja yang bersedia?" tanya _yeojya_ itu pada ke-30 muridnya"

"kalau kami bilang tidak ada yang mau datang bagaimana _sonsae_ng_nim_?" tanya Ryeowook yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan di amini oleh seluruh penghuni kelasnya.

Yahh selama ini setiap kelas di SM high school wajib memelihara sepetak tanaman atau memelihara hewan. Namun karena kelas Ryeowook adalah kelas kumpulan anak-anak yang tidak mau hari liburnya di ganggu jadi tanaman mereka sudah menjalar seperti hutan kecil.

_Yeojya_ cantik bernama Jessica itu terdiam oleh pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia belum menyiapkan apa yang akan ia katakan untuk membalas perkataan Ryeowook.

"apa _sonsae_ngnim mau melakukannya untuk kami?" ucap Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes-nya yang dbuat-buat.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Jessica. Ia mengulas senyum evil-nya menatap seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan itu dan terakhir pada Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang tepat dibarisan di hadapan Jessica berdiri.

"_mianhae_ Ryeowook-ssi, aku ingin sekali membantu kelas kalian, tapi besok aku ada 'kencan' dengan Yesung _sonsae_. Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu saja ok?" tawar Jessica membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"heh? Apa kau tidak salah dengar? Tidak ada alasan aku harus datang ke sekolah besok" ucap Ryeowook datar.

"menurut catatan buku hitam yang ku temukan di meja Yunho _sonsae_, kau yang paling banyak masalah itu kau Kim Ryeowook" Jessica tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

"kau tenang saja, besok setelah aku ber 'kencan' dengan Yesung _sonsae_ kami akan melihat hasil kerjamu. Jadi tolong besok kau datang kalau kau tidak ingin melihat buku lembar buku hitammu bertambah" ancam Jessica kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas Ryeowook yang masih gaduh dengan masalah kencan Jessica dan Yesung besok.

"kita kalah. Jessica _sonsae_ memang cantik, dari awal masuk sekolah juga mereka sangat dekat. Mereka juga terlihat sangat cocok. Apalagi Jessica _sonsae_ kakak dari Kristal, salah satu pemimpin F(x)" keluh _yeojya_-_yeojya_ di kelas Ryeowook yang masih tersisah utnuk membereskan buku-buku mereka.

Henry dan Kyuhyun menatap prihatin Ryeowook.

"apa kami perlu membantumu besok? Kalau perlu aku akan membatalkan janji dengan Minnie _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Ryeowook.

"aku juga tidak akan pergi ke Mokpo bersama Zhoumi-ge" tambah Henry.

"_ani_, kalian pergi saja. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri" ucap Ryeowook menahan rasa kesalnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yesung menatap heran pada Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Mata obsidannya mengarah pada jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu mereka.

"kenapa kau baru pulang _chagiya_? Sekolah bubar dua jam yang lalu. Kau kemana _chagi_?"

Ryeowook hanya menatap sekilas pada sosok Yesung yang berdiri menghampirinya. Namun Ryeowook berjalan begitu saja melewati Yesung.

"_hyung_ lapar?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Yesung mengangguk antusias.

"ne _chagi_. _Hyung_ sangat lapar, _hyung_ belum makan dari tadi siang. Kau pulang sekolah tidak seperti baisanya. Sekarang sudah jam lima sore kau baru pulang" Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ryeowook merasakan harum tubuh Yesung yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya tenang.

"ne, aku akan masak" ucap Ryeowook kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Saat makan malam, Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap Ryeowook heran karena tidak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook tersenyum simpul.

"gwencahana _chagi_?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali sadar dari lamunanya.

"gwencanayo _hyung_. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan senyum errr evil-nya.

Yahh uri Ryeowook sedang memeikirkan apa yang harus di lakukannya besok untuk membalas uri Jessica. Dan dia baru menemukannya ketika melihat errr bibir kisable Yesung. Seketika ingatan beberapa bulan lalu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

><p><strong>Kekekke mianhae lama update, author baru melepas rasa lelah dari kegiatan kuliah. Di chapte rini juga belum di ceritakan bagaimana pertemuan ryeowook dan yesung kan? Hahha<br>mungkin chapie depan. Tapi kalian tahu pihak ketiga-nya kan?**

mari saksikan apa yang akan di lakukan uri ryeowookie pada uri Jessica dan yesung oppa di chapie depan. Hahha  
>mianhae, author belum ngetik chapie selanjutnya, kalau ada saran akan di pertimbangkan<p>

**Gomawo yang udah review di chapie sebelumnya. Di chapie ini juga di review ya? Biar author semangat ngetik!**


	4. The First Meeting

**Tittle: after school my husband**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Author: Yongie13**

**Rate : T (untuk sekarang, tapi bisa berubah kapanpun author mau)**

**Summary: Ryeowook seorang anak pembuat masalah harus menikah dengan Prince SM high school. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri deh!**

**Warning! : BxBYaoitypo(s)gajemembosankan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

**star story!**

_**Flashback**_

You lose! You lose!

Terdengar sebuah bunyi mesin dari benda kecil bernama PSP milik seorang _namja_ innocent bernama Kim Ryeowook.

You win! Dan terdengar sebuah bunyi mesin dari PSP teman sebelahnya.

"yahh Kyu! Kau curang!" teriak Ryeowook pada _namja_ berambut ikal bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang memegang PSP hitam di sebelah Ryeowook.

"kau saja yang tidak bisa main"

"kalian berisik, akan lebih baik kalau kalian kembali ke kelas"

"owhh ayolah _sonsae_, bolos satu mata pelajaran kan tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ryeowook pada Zhoumi yang kini duduk bersama Henry.

"ne, apa _sonsae_ mau bermain bersama? Aku bawa satu PSP lagi"

"yak! Kalian menyesatkan gege ku" teriak Henry pada KyuWook.

"baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawar Zhoumi mendekati Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tadi bermain dibelakangnya.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah menyeringai dan Ryeowook yang ikutan bertanya.

_**Skiep time**_

You Lose!

"_OMO_! _Andwae_!" teriak suara tenor itu setelah terdengar bunyi 'you lose' dari PSP putihnya.

"yakk Wookie-ah, kau kalah. Jadi cepat turun dan kami akan mengawasi dari belakangmu" kini Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menarik Ryeowook menuju koridor kelas dua.

"_hyung_! Aku masih kelas satu, kenapa harus berciuman dengan kelas dua? Aku mau mencium winnie the pooh-ku saja" racau Ryeowook yang masih pasrah di seret Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"aku kan sudah bilang sebaiknya jangan ikutan Wookie-ah" di belakangnya Henry geleng-geleng.

"kalau kau melakukanya, aku akan memberimu nilai plus di mata pelajarannku dan mencuci mobilmu" ucap Zhoumi yang kini di tatap evil oleh Kyu dan juga Henry.

"baiklah!" ucap Ryeowook lantang. Sekarang _namja_ innocent itu berdiri di dekat persimpangan koridor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Yun? Ryeowook kan di kelas satu?" tanya _namja_ berkepala besar itu pada Yunho yang sedang menata meja kerjanya.

"ne, tapi kau mengajar kelas dua Sungie, jadi mari aku antar kau keliling kelas dua" Yunho menarik tangan mungil _namja_ berkepala besar yang bernama Kim JongWoon namun biasa di panggil Yesung.

"hmm Yun, masalah pertunangan ini kau rahasiakan, tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Ryeowook sekalipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap Yesung yang kemudian diamini Yunho .

"ne, Jae juga sudah menjelaskannya padaku" ucap Yunho lantang dan kembali menarik Yesung menuju koridor kelas dua yang sudah mulai penuh dengan para _godeunghaksaeng_ yang sudah beristirahat dari pelajaran mereka.

Berpuluh-puluh mata menatap ke arah Yesung dan Yunho yang berjalan bersebelahan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka berteriak 'woaghhhhh Yunho _sonsae_ bersama seorang pangeran', '_sonsae_? Siapa _namja_ tampan disebelahmu?'. Tidak terkecuali lima _yeojya_ yang baru memasuki koridor kelas dua menatap ke arah Yesung.

"prince!" gumam mereka saat berpapasan dengan Yesung.

"_sonsae_, siapa yang ada di sebelahmu?" teriak lima _yeojya_ yang biasa di sebut F(x) itu berlari mendekati Yunho dan Yesung.

"_annyeong sonsae_" ucap maknae mereka yang bernama Luna.

"hmm _annyeong _Luna-ssi. Ini Yesung _sonsae_, dia akan mengajar mata pelajaran Kesenian di kelas dua" jelas Yunho pada mereka dan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kelima _yeojya_ itu.

"a-_annyeong _Yesung _sonsae_. Maukah _sonsae_ menjadi idola kami?"

"_mwo_? Heh? a-_annyeong _. Tapi aku bukan idola" jawab Yesung yang kaget plus malu juga kalau di katakan seorang idola.

"kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Prince SM high school jatuh pada Yesung _sonsae_" teriak mereka berlima yang mengkoar di koridor kelas dua. Yunho buru-buru menarik Yesung menjauhi mereka.

Pluk

GREP

.

.

.

GUBRAK!

Yunho membulatkan matanya melihat Yesung di tabrak seseorang _namja_ yang sangat di kenalnya. Tak ayal dengan fans baru Yesung beserta tiga _namja_ yang bersembunyi di belakang _namja_ yang tadi mendorong _namja_ innocent itu.

"lakukan sekarang Ryeowookie" teriak _namja_ evil bernama Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ innocent itu adalah Ryeowook. Ryeowok melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung dan mencium bibirnya tepat di koridor kelas dua yang terbilang tidak sepi. Yesung yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa cengo karena proses loadingnya mampet.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawah Yesung membuat jalur akses untuk Ryeowook. _Namja_ innocent itu semakin menjilati dan mencium Yesung dalam tanpa mempedulikan tatapan shock orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Brukk

.

.

"sudah!" teriak Ryeowook mendorong Yesung dan berbalik menatap kedua temannya dan seorang _sonsae_ yang merupakan temannya.

"aku sudah menyelesaikan taruhannku dan cepat berikan nilai plus serta jangan lupa _hyung_ harus mencuci mobilku" teriak Ryeowook bangga menatap Zhoumi yang shock setelah melihat _namja_ yang dicium Ryeowook.

"ta-ru-han?" gumam Yesung yang masih tersungkur di bawah lantai.

"wo-Wookie-ah cepatlah minta maaf pada Yesung-ssi" bisik Zhoumi yang menyadari kalau _namja_ yang dicium Ryeowook adalah Yesung, guru baru di SM high school.

"yak Kim Ryeowook. Cepat pergi ke ruanganku?" teriak Yunho mengkoar di koridor kelas dua"

"_mwo_? _Son_-_sonsae_?" gugup Ryeowook melihat keberadaan Yunho tengah menetapnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Yesung yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan sedikit luka di bibir bawahnya.

"yak! Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada prince SM High School?" teriakan itu berasal dari kelima _yeojya_ yang baru mengakui Yesung sebagai prince SM High School.

"cih! _Mianhae_! Aku hanya menyelesaikan taruhanku. Mohon jangan dendam denganku!" ucap Ryeowook watados kemudian melenggang berjalan memasang earhphonenya menuju ketiga temannya yang telah menunggunya.

"yakk Kim Ryeowook. Aku bilang keruanganku sekarang" teriak Yunho yang kini sudah benar-benar marah.

Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yunho dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih shock lalu menarik mereka kembali ke atap sekolah.

"ck! Anak itu kenapa sih?" decak Yunho kesal kemudian berbalik menatap Yesung dan beberapa tatapan mata yang masih shock menatap Yesung.

Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya, begitu malunya di hari pertama telah di permalukan oleh seorang _hakseng_ bernama Kim Ryeowook.

'Ryeowook?' batin Yesung sedikit berfikir.

"Yun?" Yesung menatap sosok Yunho yang kini berjalan ke arah Yesung yang masih tersungkur.

"kalian cepat bubar" perintah Yunho dan kemudian semua _godeunghaksaeng_ itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena bel keburu berbunyi kembali. Tapi tidak dengan para F(x).

'kita harus menghukum Kim Ryeowook' bisik kristal pada _chingu_-nya.

"Yun? Itu Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung yang sudah berdiri setelah di bantu Yunho .

"ne.. Mian. Beberapa tahun terakhir kudengar dia menjadi sedikit nakal" ucap Yunho .

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"apa-apaan ini? Membuat keributan dengan _yeojya_ di pintu gerbang sekolah?" ucap Yunho yang kini menyidang Ryeowook. "Ini apa lagi?" sambung Yunho melihat seorang _namja_ masuk keruangannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"a-aku ketahuan membolos satu mata pelajaran _sonsae_" ucap _namja_ manis itu kepada Yunho .

"baiklah, kau tunggu di sini Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook memperhatikan Yunho mencatat sebuah kesalahan hanya satu kalimat di buku hitam _namja_ yang bernama Yoochun tersebut. Namun buku hitamnya langsung satu halaman karena membuat keributan dengan _yeojya_.

Sejak itulah Ryeowook mulai datang terlambat ke sekolah untuk menghidari drop out dari SM high school. #kenapa kek cerita dongeng #readers:: lah situ yg buat cerita. Ck!

_**Flashback end**_

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini duduk santai membaca koran paginya. Sedangkan ia baru bangun dari tidur karena memikirkan cara mengerjai Jessica hari ini.

"_hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" Ryeowook ikut duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"_hyung_ tidak mau menganggu tidurmu" ucap Yesung kemudian melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah merayap ke pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

_imi ttae neujeo_

_jakkuman apa nan apa wae moleuna_

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung kemudian mengangkat pangilan di ponsel putihnya.

"_yeobseyo? Nugu_?" tanyanya sakratis pada panggilan di sebrang.

"_ne ne. arraseo_ Jung-ssi. Aku akan datang sekarang" sungut Ryeowook kesal kemudian bersiap mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan melewati Yesung.

"kau mau kemana _chagiya_?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang kini tengah membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"membersihkan hutan kecil kelas kami" ucapnya datar.

"tidak adakah satu ciuman untuk _hyung_?" Yesung mem-pout bibirnya menatap Ryeowook yang kini memakai sendalnya.

pluk

"Woaghhhh"

Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Yesung setelah melempar Yesung dengan boneka tangan berbentuk chukky.

"yahhh tunggu pembalasanku Jessica-ssi" gumam Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh kalau berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang hanya diperuntungkan untuk pejalan kaki.

Ryeowook menatap sepetak tanaman yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar yang tidak berbunga, dua bunga tulip merah lalu sisahnya rumput yang menjalar kesana kemari yang menutupi beberapa tanaman lainnya.

'aku mulai dari mana? Akhh sebaiknya aku duduk santai di sana. Bukankah aku hanya perlu menghilangkan rumput itu saja? Akan tidak seru kalau sudah beres dulu sebelum permainan dimulai' batin Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah bangku di dekat petakan tanaman kelasnya.

Ryeowook memasang earhphone-nya kemudian mendengarkan lagu dari i-pod biru miliknya.

Cukup lama Ryeowook bernyanyi sendiri di halaman kecil sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam namun bibir mungilnya masih melantunkan sebuah lagu dan jangan lupakan gerakan tangan mungilnya yang menari seolah mengikuti lagu 'oops' yang tengah didengarkannya.

_Oops boy heot u seum man na o ne_

_Oops boy Pinocchio na shyeon ne_

_Oops boy i nam ja deul heo pung e Oh yeah_

"yakk! Kim Ryeowook? Kau belum memnyelesaikan pekerjaanmu? Bahkan sudah siang hari tapi kau belum memulainya?" sebuah suara membuat Ryeowook berhenti menyanyi dan membuka earhphone-nya. Ditatapanya Jessica dan Yesung yang berjalan beriringan.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"hng? _Waeyo_ Jung-ssi? Ada masalah? Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Ryeowook tidak lupa dengan senyum evilnya dan Yesung yang melihat pertengkaran kecil ini hanya menahan tawanya.

"_oppa_? Lihatlah Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Dia benar-benar tidak sopan pada _sonsae_-nya" Jessica merajuk pada Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung menghentikan tawa kecilnya dan menggaruk kepala besarnya yang tidak gatal 'akhh apa yang harus aku katakan' batin Yesung masih bingung.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku kalau di luar jam sekolah jangan panggil gurumu dengan sebutan _sonsae_. Bukan begitu kan Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Yesung dan otomatis Yesung langsung mengamininya.

"yakk _oppa_! Kalau begitu cepat kau selesaikan tugasmu. Aku dan Yesung _sonsae_ ada tugas di lantai dua. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sana" kesal Jessica kemudian menarik Yesung memasuki gedung SM high school.

"kau duluan saja Jung-ssi, aku ada keperluan dengan Ryeowook" Yesung melepaskan pegangan Jessica. Lalu berlari kembali menemui Ryeowook yang kini masih memandang sepetak hutan kecil dengan gunting rumput ditangannya.

"haishhh.. Bagaimana caranya?" gumam Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tidak bisa menggunakan gunting rumput dengan baik.

"hngg? Kau butuh bantuan _chagiya_?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya saat merasakan lengan kecil namun kekar itu memeluk pinggang ramping-nya serta suara baritone yang begitu merdu itu berbisik ditelinganya.

"_hyung_ menjauh atau kugunting kepala _hyung_ yang besar itu?" ucap Ryeowook datar.

"hngg?" bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Yesung mempererat pelukannya dan mencium ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"_hyung_ merindukanmu chagi. Tidakkah kau butuh bantuan _hyung_?" tawar Yesung membuat Ryeowook berfikir sedikit.

"kalau begitu _hyung_…"

"Yesung _oppa_? Apa _oppa_ masih lama?" teriak Jessica dari atas yang sebenarnya melihat adegan YeWook.

"haishh dasar pengganggu" ucap Ryeowook kemudian menatap Jessica yang duduk di lantai dua namun pura-pura tidak melihat.

"_hyung_ lepaskan atau syarat dibatalkan, aku tidak mau _yeojya_ itu tahu" Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"permintaan terakhir _hyung_. Kau dengarkan dan turuti semua yang _hyung_ katakan" ucap Yesung masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"_mwo_? Kau mau mempermainkan aku? Atau kepalamu benar-benar ingin kugunting?" Ryeowook membuka gunting rumput yang ukurannya tidak kecil itu ke arah Yesung yang masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"hmmm? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Jung Jessica?"

"_ne ne ne. arraseo!"_ Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya yang terlihat errr sangat menggoda untuk Yesung.

"kalau begitu kau jangan buat masalah dengan _yeojya_. Mereka itu makhluk lemah, gampang menangis" Yesung mengusap pelan rambut Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"ck! Tau begini kau tidak perlu kembali dasar kepala besar" gumam Ryeowook kecil.

"awas kau kim Ryeowook. Aku pasti membalas atas pelukan kalian berdua" Jessica buru-buru menyusun kertas-kertas yang dibutuhkannya setelah melihat Yesung telah sampai di pintu ruangan.

25 menit berlalu sejak kepergian Yesung. Ryeowook masih setia menatap dan menoel-noel(?) rumput-rumput di petakan tanaman kelasnya yang berukuran satu meter lebih itu. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Buru-buru ia mencari ranting kemudian menggunakan ranting tersebut untuk mengambil makhluk hidup yang tinggal di petakan tanamannya.

"hana dul set" ucap Ryeowook kemudian melemparkan makhluk hijau-hijau yang gendut sebesar ibu jarinya ke atas tepat menuju meja tempat Yesung dan Jessica tengah mengarjakan tugas akhir mereka, yaitu menyusun data.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ryeowook menahan perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit saat tertawa mendengar teriakan Jessica.

"tenanglah Jung-ssi, ini hanya ulat kecil" ucap Yesung menenangkan Jessica kemudian membuang ulat tersebut menggunakan kertas yang tidak dipakai lagi.

"woagh!_ Mianhae_ Jessica-ssi. Tiba-tiba saja ulatnya mengeluarkan sayap lalu terbang ke atas. Aku tidak sempat menangkapnya" ucap Ryeowook sok terkejut namun masih di iringi dengan tawanya.

Yesung yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa namun ditahannya melihat Jessica yang sudah menahan kesalnya.

"lebih baik kita selesaikan di bawah. Aku akan membawa sisahnya pulang kerumah" ucap Yesung kemudian membawa beberapa lembar kertas untuk menuju tempat duduk yang tadi di duduki Ryeowook sebelum mereka datang.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini masih setia menulis dan Jessica yang masih setia menempel-nempel disebelah Yesung. Ryeowook melihat Yesung berkeringat namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mencabut rumput liar dan menyisahkan beberapa tanaman di petakan tanaman kelasnya.

"tinggal disiram" gumam Ryeowook memasang selang air di kran tak jauh dari petakan tanaman kelasnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jessica kembali berteriak dan kini menatap Ryeowook yang masih setia memegang selang air yang telah kembali diarahkannya ke petakan tanaman setelah sebelumnya melewati Jessica.

"yakk Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hng? Owhh mianhae Jessica-ssi. Sepertinya selang airnya hidup seperti ular" ucap Ryeowook polos kemudian berbalik menghadap petakan tanamannya setelah sebelumnya kembali menyiram Jessica.

"_oppa_? Aku sudah basah begini. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang"

Yesung terlihat berfikir kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang memunggunginya.

"Ryeowook-ah kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung pelan. Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ssi masih lama _oppa_, tidak sebaiknya kita duluan saja"

"ne benar katanya tidak sebaiknya kalian pergi saja? Kalian merusak pemandangan" ucap ryeowoook sakratis kemudian kembali sibuk dengan tanamannya.

"ne baiklah" pasrah Yesung.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"haghhh lapar" desah Ryeowook menyadari kalau hari sudah sangat sore dan dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

"ini karena _yeojya_ -gyaaaaaaaaaa" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada yang menutup kepalanya dengan kain.

"woaghhh! Lepaskan aku _ppabo! Nuguseyo_?" teriak Ryeowook yang meronta-ronta karena tangannya dipegangi erat.

"aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi ini balasan karena kau membuat _eonnie_ku menangis. Pulang-pulang dia berteriak merutuki namamu" ucap suara itu yang masih bisa di dengar Ryeowook.

**Bugh!**

"dan ini karena kau sudah mempermalukan Yesung _sonsae_ dengan taruhan konyolmu bersama ketiga teman bodohmu" ucap suara itu di ikuti tawa dari teman-temannya. Namun tidak didengar Ryeowook karena Ryeowook keburu pingsan setelah dipukul dengan benda tumpul tepat dikepala bagian belakangnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_From : baby wook_

_"hyung jangan tunggu aku. Aku pergi ke game center"_

Yesung menautkan alisnya menerima pesan singkat dari Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Yesung mendial ponsel Ryeowook namun sudah tidak aktif lagi.

**#ditempat lain**

"ini baru permulaan Kim Ryeowook" ucap Jessica kemudian membuang ponsel Ryeowook ke sembarang arah.

"_eonnie? Waeyo_? Kenapa _eonnie_ menangis gara-gara Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kristal pada Jessica.

"_gwenchanayo chagi._ Gomawo kau membantu _eonnie _hari ini" Jessica mengelus pelan rambut ikal Kristal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"akhh menyebalkan! Apa-apaan ini? Berani sekali _yeojya_ itu mengurungku di sini. Awww" Ryeowook berdecak kesal saat menyadari dirinya sadar di tumpukan kardus dengan debu yang tebal. Kepala bagian belakangnya masih terasa sakit karena pukulan benda tumpul.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu tempat dia di kurung, gudang sekolahnya. Harusnya ini adalah gudang namun begitu tertata rapi karena ada Shindong yang sering menata gudang ini.

"kunci begini sangat mudah di hancurkan" mata caramelnya kemudian menatap besi panjang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan masih menahan sakit dikepalanya Ryeowook mencoba merusak pintu yang terkunci dari luar.

"bukankah begitu mudah dihancurkan? Tapi ini sudah malam, kira-kira jam berapa ini"

'kryuukkkk'

"akhh aku begitu lapar, aku belum makan hari ini" gumam Ryeowook yang kemudian menyadari kalau ponselnya dicuri. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk pulang berjalan kaki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tok tok tok

"_nugu_?" tanya Yesung pada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang mengetuk pintu coklat besar itu. Dengan segera Yesung yang sejak tadi menunggu kepulangan Ryeowook dari 'game center' beranjak dan begitu terkejut melihat _namja_ yang sejak tadi di tunggunya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Debu menempel disetiap inci tubuhnya, mata sayu, tangan yang sudah terkulai.

Yesung memeluk tubuh ringkih Ryeowook dengan penuh perasaan lega.

"kau darimana_ baby _Wook?" tanya Yesung di sela pelukannya.

'hangat' gumam Ryeowook yang hampir kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

"_hyung_ lepaskan aku" lirih Ryeowook dengan sisa tenaganya.

"kenapa kau begitu lama di game center? _Hyung_ mencarimu di semua game center. Tapi tidak menemukanmu _chagiya_. Ponselmu juga kau matikan"

Ryeowook berfikir atas apa yang diucapkan Yesung namun tubuhnya begitu lemah untuk memikirkan masalah itu.

Pluk

"_cha_-_chagiya_? Kau kenapa?" Yesung membawa tubuh Ryeowook menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Yesung mengamati tubuh Ryeowook yang penuh dengan debu dimana-mana dan jari mungilnya yang sedikit terluka.

Dengan cekatan Yesung menuju lemari Ryeowook untuk mengambil pakain bersih namun lemari pakaian Ryeowook terkunci membuat Yesung mengambil kemeja dan celananya sendiri.

Yesung mulai membuka pakaian atas Ryeowook memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan kemudian melepaskan celana pendek Ryeowook. Dengan cekatan Yesung memasang kemejanya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

'apa aku juga memakaikan celana ini?' batin Yesung melihat kemejanya terlalu besar sehingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Ryeowook yang ternyata sangat mungil dari tubuhnya. Padahal mereka sama-sama _namja_.

"kruyuuuk" Yesung menautkan alisnya mendengar suara demo dari perut Ryeowook. Sejenak ia berfikir lalu segera ia pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan yang tadi dibelinya sebelum pulang untuk dimakan bersama Ryeowook.

"yakk! _Hyung_! Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" kesal Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk terakhir nasi yang dibawa Yesung.

"hmpfffff huwahahahahha" Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga membuat uri Ryeowookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"haishhh _ppabo_!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat lucu dimata Yesung.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang masih bersandar di kepala tempat tidur mereka. Dengan pelan Yesung memeluk Ryeowook. Menenggelamkan kepala mungil Ryeowook ke dada bidangnya. Mengelus rambut merah yang terlihat kasar namun begitu lembut saat di sentuh.

"kau tahu? _Hyung_ begitu cemas saat kau jatuh dipelukan _hyung_. Kau tidak lihat _hyung_ begitu lelah mencarimu, _hyung_ benar-benar mencemaskanmu baby Wook. Tapi ternyata kau lapar _chagi, _makanya jangan terlalu lama di game center" jelas Yesung membuat otak Ryeowook berfikir.

'awas kau nenek sihir. Besok aku pasti membalasmu' batin Ryeowook menyadari situasinya.

"hahhh lepaskan aku _ppabo_!" ucap Ryeowook sakratis.

"baby Wook. _Hyung_ lapar! Dan kau menghabiskan makanan yang tadi _hyung_ beli" ucap Yesung yang kini menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya menatap Yesung. Otak kecilnya kembali berfikir kalau Yesung pasti minta buatkan makanan.

"aku mau tidur" ucap Ryeowook datar kemudian mendorong pelan Yesung sehingga menjauhinya. Ryeowook membuka selimutnya karena sedikit panas namun sedetik kemudian ia mematung.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Ryeowook menggelegar di rumah mewah itu. Membuat tiga kura-kura mungil jatuh dari dalam akuariumnya dan seekor anjing hitam mungil kehilangan bulunya(?)

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Akhirnya bisa publish juga.  
>gomawo yang udah review di chapie sebelumnya. Dengan sehubungan pembuatan RUU SOPA dan PIPA. Saya ingin bertanya pada readersdeul sekalian. Kalau RUU SOPA sama PIPA di resmikan. Bagaimana nasib kita dan ff serta fandom ini? Bagaiamana cara kita update tentang 'BIAS' kita kalau kita kembali seperti tahun 70-an? Bagaimana nasib om google yang punya semuanya, Wikipedia yang tahu semuanya dan Wordpress yang jadi tempat bebas berekspresi? Ini bikin author galau. Kemana saya harus mempublish FF saya?<strong>

**RnR di tunggu  
>mianhaeyo telat publish. mian gak bales review kalian. Aku mencintai kalian!<strong>


	5. hyung, don't angry with me

**Tittle: after school my husband**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Rate : T **

**Summary: Ryeowook seorang anak pembuat masalah harus menikah dengan Prince SM high school. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri deh!**

**Warning! : BxBYaoi, typo(s), gaje, membosankan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Ryeowook menggelegar di rumah mewah itu. Membuat tiga kura-kura mungil jatuh dari dalam akuariumnya dan seekor anjing hitam mungil kehilangan bulunya(?)<p>

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut biru sapphire. Mata caramelnya menatap tajam Yesung yang kini terlihat menautkan alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook.<p>

"_wae chagi_?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hahh _ppabo_? Kau kemanakan pakainku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak membuat Yesung menahan tawanya.

"hmfffff kukira kau kenapa" Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan yang dipeluk sedikit meronta tapi percuma karena tenaga Yesung jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"pakaianmu penuh debu, lemari pakaianmu terkunci makanya _hyung_ pakaikan pakaian _hyung_" Yesung kemudian mengangkat Ryeowook seperti anak kecil dan mendirikannya di lantai menatapnya yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ryeowook yang diperlakukan begitu hanya menurut saja tanpa perlawanan.

"hup! Lihatlah, kemeja _hyung_ saja sudah kebesaran denganmu apalagi kalau kau memakai celana _hyung_" Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang tenggelam(?) dalam kemejanya. Jari mungil Ryeowook bersembunyi dibalik lengan kemeja Yesung, tubuh rampingnya tertutup sampai atas lutut dan jangan lupakan tampang baby face Ryeowook yang begitu membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"kruyuuuk" Yesung dan Ryeowook saling diam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"_hyung_ begitu lapar?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri bertanya pada Yesung "kalau begitu aku ganti baju lalu aku akan masak untuk _hyung_"

Ryeowook berbalik ingin berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya namun pergelangan tangan mungilnya ditarik Yesung keluar kamar.

"yakk _ppabo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook meronta pada yeusung.

Yesung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ryeowook. Di tatap dengan tatapan mesum begitu membuat Ryeowook memundurkan langkahnya.

"a-apa?" gugup Ryeowook yang sudah siap melakukan perlawanan.

"syarat ketiga! Kau dengarkan apa yang _hyung_ katakan. Jangan berkata kasar pada _hyung_. _Hyung_ akan terluka kalau kau mengatai _hyung_ _ppabo_" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung yag terlihat sedih.

"hmm _ne_" jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

"kalau begitu kau langsung masak saja. Kau sexy chagi. _Hyung_ jadi ingin melakukannya malam ini juga"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Yesung.

"yakk! Aku masih di bawah umur ppa… hmpffhhh"

"baru beberapa manit _hyung_ mengatakannya" ucap Yesung di sela ciuman singkatnya kemudian menarik Ryeowook yang kini mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat.

'haishhh aku kenapa? Apa aku menyukai _namja_ ini? Aku rasa ia aku menyukainya' batin Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung menuruni tangga menuju dapur rumah mewah mereka.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hanya ada ramen di lemari dapur mereka. Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Yesung yang duduk di meja makan sambil menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit berjinjit mengambil ramen.

"apa yang _hyung_ lihat sejak tadi?" tanya Ryeowook yang siap dengan spatulanya.

"hahaha kau begitu manis baby wook. _Hyung_ semakin menyayangimu" tiba-tiba Yesung berlari menuju Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat.

**PLAK!**

"_appo_" teriak Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang di timpuk dengan spatula Ryeowook.

"itu karena _hyung_ begitu mesum" ucap Ryeowook kemudian memanaskan air untuk memasak ramen.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang dengan lahap menyantap ramen buatannya. Seketika sebuah bayangan melintas dipikirannya. Wajah seseorang yang tiba-tiba diingatnya membuatnya ingin menusuk _yeojya_ itu.

"_hyung_ ada hubungan apa dengan Jessica-_ssi_?"

"heh?" Yesung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Ryeowook "_wae_?" sambungnya dan Ryeowook hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"tenang saja, _hyung_ tidak menyukai _yeojya_ itu" ucap Yesung bangga.

"bukan itu! Hanya…. Hanya saja aku benci dengan _yeojya_ itu" ucap Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"dengarkan _hyung_, _yeojya_ itu makhluk lemah. Jangan sakiti mereka hanya karena alasan benci. Apalagi kalau kau sampai memukul _yeojya_. _Hyung_ tidak suka kalau ada yang memukul _yeojya_ dan _hyung_ akan tidak suka kalau kau berucap kasar dan membentak siapa saja apalagi yang lebih dewasa darimu" jelas Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"apa _hyung_ manyayangiku?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini berdiri ingin mencuci mangkuk ramen Yesung.

"_ani_! Tapi _hyung_ benar-benar menyayangimu baby wook" Yesung mengekor dibelakang Ryeowook dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ryeowook sudah biasa dengan pelukan Yesung yang begitu hangat. Apalagi bau segar Yesung menyentuh penciumannya.

"_hyung_ tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja karena _hyung_ mencintaimu sejak ciuman itu" Yesung mencium ceruk leher Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook sedikit mendesah.

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH KEPALA BESAR?" teriak Ryeowook mengkoar di rumah mewah itu karena Yesung mengelus pahanya namun keburu berlari sebelum Ryeowook melempar keran air(?) ke kepala besar Yesung.

'cinta? Baiklah Jessica Jung. Kau akan merasakan balasanku besok' batin Ryeowook tersenyum penuh penyiksaan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur mereka. Tangan mungilnya meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"sepertinya aku mencintaimu _hyung_. _Saranghae_" bisik Ryeowook kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Yesung sekilas lalu berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

"aku tidak akan melukai _yeojya_ seperti katamu _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku saja" ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yesung merasakan _namja_ mungil yang beberapa minggu ini selalu menemani tidurnya tidak ada lagi. Yesung menautkan alisnya, suara baritone-nya mencoba memanggil nama _namja_ manis itu. Kini mata obsidiannya menatap secarik kertas di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

_"aku pergi sekolah duluan. Aku sudah memasakkan ramen untuk hyung. Cepat makan kalau tidak ramennya tidak akan enak lagi_

__namja paling manis di jagat raya_

_Kim Ryeowook"_

Yesung tersenyum kecil membaca pesan singkat Ryeowook. Segera saja ia turun ke bawah untuk memakan ramen yang telah di siapkan sang 'istri' tercinta. Hanya saja di dalam hatinya masih merasa sedih, Ryeowook tak kunjung mau mengakui pernikahannya di sekolah.

'apa Wookie tidak mencintaiku? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar ia percaya?' batin Yesung menatap ramen buatan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap lima _yeojya_ yang tersenyum sinis menatapnya yang berdiri sendiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan _yeojya_-_yeojya_ itu. Telinganya masih ditempeli oleh earhphone biru miliknya. "sudah berani datang pagi Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kristal pada Ryeowook.

"hng? Kau mau mencari keributan lagi Kristal-_sunbae_?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Kristal sinis.

"hah? Kami _yeojya_ dan kau _namja_! Sekali lagi keributan kau di Drop out!" bentak Kristal menunjuk kepala mungil Ryeowook.

"aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Masalah ciuman itu aku minta maaf ok?" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum ramah pada kelima _sunbae_-nya.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kau berurusan denganku!" kelima _yeojya_ itu berbalik menatap Jessica yang sudah beridiri menghadap Ryeowook.

"kembalikan ponselku!" ucap Ryeowook datar tanpa menatap Jessica.

"ponselmu? Kau pikir aku pencuri apa? Aku tidak ada kegunaan dengan ponselmu" balas Jessica yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook.

"kegunaan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Adikmu yang memukulku dan _chingu_-nya mengurungku di gudang. Aku yakin dia yang memberikan ponselku padamu. Dan kau yang memberitahu orang itu kalau aku pergi ke game center" tantang Ryeowook pada Jessica.

**Plak!**

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH _YEOJYA_ SIALAN?" Ryeowook berteriak pada Jessica karena Jessica menamparnya tiba-tiba. Teriakan Ryeowook mengundang tatapan orang-orang yang datang dan mereka berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"berani mengataiku? Apa kau tidak takut aku memberitahu mereka semua tentang rahasiamu? Apa kau masih mau mempermalukan kedua orang tuamu dengan sikapmu yang sering membuat masalah dengan _hakseng_ lain?" Jessica tersenyum sinis menatap Ryeowook yang membulatkan matanya.

"ap-apa? Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook gugup melihat Jessica.

Jessica melempar dua photo kemuka Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook membulat melihat photo pernikahannya dengan Yesung dan satu photo Ryeowook dipeluk Yesung.

"apa maksudmu hah penguntit?" teriak Ryeowook pada Jessica.

"apa-apaan ini kim Ryeowook?" Yunho menatap tajam Ryeowook yang hampir memukul Jessica.

"aku tidak ada urusan denganmu _sonsae_" Ryeowook mendorong Yunho dan kembali menatap Jessica tajam.

"kau mau semua tahu? Kau pasti menjebak Yesung _oppa_. Kau pasti menyuruh kedua orang tuamu kan? Dasar sialan" decak Jessica melipat tangannya di dadanya.

**Brukk**

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Jessica ringan membuatnya jatuh dan rok yang Jessica gunakan sedikit tersingkap membuatnya reflek menutupnya dan menundukkan mukanya karena malu di tatap oleh semua penghuni SM high school yang memperhatikannya.

**Plak**

"_sonsae_?" Ryeowook membualatkan matanya menatap Yunho yang baru saja menampar pipi kirinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang kini marah pada Ryeowook.

"_wae_? Apa yang dilakukannya Yun?" sebuah suara baritone membuat semua mata menoleh kearahnya. Kristal berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"_sonsae_, Ryeowook-_ssi_ membuat rok _eonnie_-ku tersingkap. Dia mempermalukan _eonnie_ku setelah mendorong _eonnie_ sampai jatuh. Dia juga mengejek _eonnie_ku"

"_mwo_?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mendengar pemaparan Kristal "yak! Sini kau _yeojya_ sialan. Kau dan _eonnie_mu pasti akan..."

_**PLAK**_

Semua terdiam sejenak. Mereka tidak menyangka _sonsae_ yang baru beberapa bulan mengajar mereka dengan sabar, _sonsae_ yang baik hati kepada siapa saja. Terutama Yunho yang benar-benar tidak menyangka Yesung akan melakukan itu pada Ryeowook, istrinya sendiri. Jessica pun menatap Yesung tida percaya.

"belum sampai satu hari aku mengingatkanmu, bahkan aku memohon padamu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan?" Yesung membentak Ryeowook yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tamparan dipipinya lebih sakit dari apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya, rasa asin terasa disudut bibirnya. Matanya terasa panas dan hatinya benar-benar terasa di tusuk oleh kata-kata Yesung yang begitu menekan keadaannya.

Yesung menatap sedikit darah di siku Jessica. Mata obsidiannya kini berbalik menatap Ryeowook.

"Yun, kau urus anak ini. Aku akan mengobati luka Jung-_ssi_" Yesung membantu Jessica berdiri dan memapahnya menuju UKS.

Jessica tersenyum sinis melewati Ryeowook yang masih menunduk.

"kalian semua bubar" teriak Yunho membuat semua yang tadi berkumpul bubar dengan sendirinya.

"Wookie? _Gwenchanayo_? _Mianhaeyo_, aku kelepasan" lirih Yunho yang menyesal namun tidak ditanggapi Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu masih menunduk, matanya benar-benar terasa panas, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan cairan bening yang berusaha meluncur dari kedua mata caramelnya.

Cukup lama Yunho didiamkan oleh Ryeowook. Yunho menatap langit yang kini berwarna gelap. Perasaan menjadi tidak enak. Serasa ada sesuatu yang akan membuat kepalanya terbelah.

"Wookie-ah? _Mi_…"

"yakk! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku? Kau memukulnya?" Yunho membulatkan matanya menatap _namja_ cantik dengan kulit putih mulus kini berjalan dengan anggunnya kearahnya dan Ryeowook.

"Ja-Jae?" gugup Yunho menyadari neraka di hadapannya(?) "ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" bela Yunho mencoba menjelaskan kepada BooJae-nya.

"aku sudah dengar semua dari seorang _hakseng_" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong mengangkat dagu Ryeowook sekilas namun _namja_ manis itu langsung menepis tangan Jaejoong pelan.

"bolehkah aku pulang duluan?" ucap Ryeowook berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"_mwo_? Tapi ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran Wookie-ah" ucap Yunho yang kemudian di tatap Jaejoong. Di tatap begitu oleh _namjachigu_nya tentu membuat Yunho berfikir dua kali.

"ne kau boleh pulang _chagi_. '_Ahjumma'_ yang akan mengantarmu" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"_aniyo_, aku bisa sendiri" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

"hmm ne. tapi kau harus janji untuk segera pulang. _Yakso_?" Jaejoong berusaha menghibur Ryeowook.

"_yakso_" ucap Ryeowook pelan kemudian berjalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Rasa asin masih trus terasa dari sudut bibirnya. Mata caramelnya masih berusaha menahan butiran bening yang ingin melesak keluar.

Jaejoong menatap Yesung yang baru saja kembali keruangannya setelah mengobati Jessica.

"puas kau melukainya? Kakakku mempercayakannya padamu agar kau melindunginya bukan untuk melukainya" ucap Jaejoong sinis menatap Yesung. Yesung hanya berlalu begitu saja menuju tepat duduknya.

"kau dengar aku Yesung-_ssi_?" ucap Jaejoong sakratis.

"ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap Yesung kemudian mengambil buku mata pelajarannya untuk segera mengajar di kelas.

"heh?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan sedikit membuat mulutnya terbuka oleh ucapan Yesung.

'kau tidak mengerti Jae. Aku sungguh menyayanginya dan aku benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa dia tidak mencintaiku bahkan membenci perikahan ini' batin Yesung yang kini berjalan di koridor kelas dua dan menatap dua photo-nya dengan Ryeowook yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu tergeletak di dekat Jessica.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryeowook berhenti di sudut gang kecil. Mata caramelnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Rasa sakit sangat terasa namun ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak rasa sakit itu. benar

-benar sakit hingga membuat ia berilusi melihat Yesung yang begitu marah dan menamparnya. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya meluncur begitu saja di pipi putihnya bersama dengan air hujan yang ikut mengguyur kota Seoul.

Ryeowook terus berjalan hingga rumahnya, namun tatapannya masih kosong. Membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuh mungilnya.

"aku harap Wookie baik-baik saja" lirih Kyuhyun pada Henry yang trus saja menatap bangku kosong tempat Ryeowook duduk.

"sebaiknya pulang sekolah kita ke rumahnya. Aku menghawatirkannya, kudengar tadi Yesung _sonsae_ menamparnya begitu keras" ucap Henry meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"hujan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Yesung menengadahkan tatapannya menatap hujan di koridor sekolahnya yang tebilang sepi karena masa pembelajaran.

"o-_oppa_?kenapa _oppa_ di sini? Hmm _gomawo_ membantuku tadi" Jessica berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"hng? _Gwenchanayo_ Jung-_ssi_. Hmm _mianhaeyo_" ucap Yesung tanpa menatap Jessica.

"_mianhaeyo_? Untuk apa _oppa_?" Jessica menautkan alisnya.

"perlakuan Ryeowook padamu. Aku mohon maafkan dia"

"apa _oppa_ benar-benar mencintainya?" Jessica terlihat kesal untuk menanyakannya.

Yesung menautkan alisnya menatap Jessica "ma-maksudmu?"

"_oppa_ jangan terlihat bingung begitu, aku tahu pernikahan kalian"

"_mwo_? k-kau? Kalau kau tahu kenapa melakukan itu padanya?" kesal Yesung pada Jessica.

"_oppa_ tahu? Aku mencintai _oppa_! Tapi kenapa _oppa_ lebih memilih _namja_ berandalan itu daripada aku?" Jessica sedikit berteriak.

"karena aku mencintainya Jessica-_ssi_" ucap Yesung datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jessica "aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang masalah ini" sambungnya kemudian benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jessica.

"_namja_ _ppabo_! Apa kelebihan _namja_ berandalan itu dari aku? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya _oppa_?" batin Jessica terlihat kesal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yesung terlihat memasuki rumah mewahnya yang tidak terkunci. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lega mengetahui kalau Ryeowook kembali kerumah mereka. Dengan segera Yesung berjalan mencari sosok Ryeowook yang mungkin di dapur, namun nihil. Ia kembali mencari sosok mungil itu di seluruh penjuru lantai satu hingga membuatnya sedikit cemas. Mata obsidiannya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua sore waktu korea. Dengan cepat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka. Berharap menemukan sosok mungil yang baru beberapa jam lalu di tamparnya.

"hahhhh. Syukurlah kau ada di sini _chagiya_" batin Yesung mengukir senyumnya saat melihat gundukan selimut yang seperti membalut seseorang dibaliknya.

"_mianhaeyo_ _chagiya_, kau dengar _hyung_? _Hyung_ minta maaf. _Hyung_… _hyung_ benar-benar menyesal melakukannya" lirih Yesung masih menatap sosok yang terbalut selimut biru itu.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tepat tidur mereka. Tangannya terjulur membuka selimut biru itu.

"_chagiya_? Kau marah pada _hyung_? _Mianhaeyo_ chagi. _Hyung_ mohon jawab pertanyaan _hyung_. Jangan diamkan _hyung_ begini" lirih Yesung yang kini menatap Ryeowook menutup matanya.

"_OMO_?" Yesung begitu terkejut melihat sosok Ryeowook dibalut selimut masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya yang basah. Batinnya mulai meracau kalau Ryeowook hujan-hujanan lalu pulang dan tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Tangan mungilnya tejulur untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Ryeowook.

"ka-kau sakit _chagiya_?" dengan segera Yesung mengambil ponsel merahnya menghubungi satu nomer yang bisa membantunya.

"Kibum-ah. Jebal… cepat datang kerumahku, Ryeowook sakit" ucapnya terlihat seperti _namja_ yang akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Dengan sigap Yesung menganti pakaian Ryeowook dengan pakaian yang sedikit tebal dan hangat, mengganti celananya dengan celana dasar yang cukup tebal untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya.

Yesung berusaha menghangatkan tubuh menggigil Ryeowook yang terihat sangat rapuh. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat Ryeowook seperti ini. Pasti Ryeowook benar-benar kecewa dengannya, pasti Ryeowook semakin membencinya.

Mata obsidiannya menatap sosok _namja_ yang tadi dihubunginya. Dengan segera Kibum mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kibum yang kini memeriksa Ryeowook dan menatap luka kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"_mianhaeyo_. a-aku…"

"_gwenchanayo_, dia hanya demam kecil" potong Kibum tidak ingin mendengar _hyung_nya satu ini terlihat semakin sedih "kalau dia bangun berikan dia obat ini, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit _hyung_" sambung Kibum memberikan dua jenis obat kepada Yesung. Lalu Yesung mengantar Kibum keluar rumahnya.

Mata obsidiannya kini menatap sosok Ryeowook yang belum sadar.

Cklekk!

"_sonsae_? Bagaimana keadaan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar YeWook bersamaan dengan Henry. Merasa tidak di tanggapi oleh sosok Yesung yang duduk menatap Ryeowook dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Ryeowook, Kyuhyun berjalan dan menepuk bahu Yesung pelan membuat sosok _sonsaengnim_nya sadar akan keberadaan mereka.

"Kyu? Henry? Wae?" tanya Yesung pada mereka berdua.

"bagaimana Wookie? Tadi kami bertemu Kibum _hyung_ makanya kami masuk saja tanpa izin" jelas Henry pada Yesung.

"_gwenchananyo_, dia demam tapi aku rasa hatinya lebih sakit" lirih Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun seperti memerintah agar Kyuhyun memberitahu sesuatu pada Yesung. Kyuhyun yang ditatap begitupun hanya bisa pasrah.

"hng sebelumnya kami ingin minta maaf pada _sonsae_, taruhan itu Zhoumi _sonsae_ yang membuatnya. Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kami ceritakan pada _sonsae_. Ini tentang Ryeowook" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengajak Yesung untuk keluar sebentar.

"ada Henry yang menjaganya kalau dia sadar" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Yesung pun mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun membawanya. Hanya keluar dari kamar YeWook.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"aku, Ryeowook dan Henry bertemu beberapa tahun lalu, sebelumnya kudengar Ryeowook adalah sosok _namja_ yang baik hati, lembut dan juga hng…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya.

"dan Wookie sangat sering dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya karena harta _appa_-nya dan juga kebaikkannya. Sampai suatu saat ia mendengar sendiri teman-temannya mengatakan itu. Dan sejak itu Ryeowook menjadi seorang yang suka marah dan juga menjauh dari lingkungan teman-temannya. Dan… apa _hyung_ tahu kenapa Ryeowook suka terlambat dan juga tidak ingin semua _hakseng_ SM high school tahu tentang pernikahan kalian?" jelas dan tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang hanya menatapnya mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah tidak biasa telat tapi setelah incident itu ia sering dibully bahkan para F(x) suka membuat keributan dengannya sebelum datang kesekolah. Untuk menghindari DO makanya Ryeowook memilih datang telat. Bahkan saat ia datang telat pun ia sangat sering dikerjai dan tak sedikit beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah karena fans _hyung_. Dan _hyung_ bisa bayangkan bagaimana kelanjutannya kalau mereka tahu tentang pernikahan _hyung_ dan Wookie?" jelas Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang terlihat sangat menyadari semua posisi Ryeowook.

"itu? Berarti semua…." Yesung menggantung kalimatnya.

"yah itu salah _hyung_" potong Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kembali kekamar Ryeowook diikuti oleh Yesung.

"kalau begitu kami kembali _sonsae_. Aku takut Mimi-ge mencariku" pamit Henry kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap sosok mungil Ryeowook yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Pikiranya kembali memikirkan setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

"um-_umma_ jangan tinggalkan Wookie _umma_" Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang mengigaukan _umma_nya.

Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar suara Ryeowook yang seperti meminta tolong dari sesuat yang berbahaya. Yesung duduk disebelah Ryeowook dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu lalu memeluknya.

"_umma_… Yesung _hyung_ membenci Wookie"

**Jleb!**

Rasanya seperti jatuh dari menara tokyo, hati Yesung begitu sakit mendengar igauan Ryeowook. "_umma_… jangan tinggalkan Wookie, Wookie takut _umma_. Yesung _hyung_.. Yesung _hyung_ membenci Wookie" tiba-tiba saja Yesung terkejut dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata Ryeowook yang masih terpejam. Hatinya begitu bertambah sakit menyadari kondisi Ryeowook yang begitu lemah apalagi ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya begitu bertambah sakit.

"_mianhaeyo_ _chagiya_,_ jeongmal_ minhaeyo" lirih Yesung kemudian. Ia memeluk erat Ryeowook. Tangannya mengusap rambut merah Ryeowook memberikan sensasi nyaman pada Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook berhenti mengigau.

Kriettt

"Jae? Ini tidak sopan Jae, sangat tidak sopan masuk kerumah orang tanpa permisi" bisik Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong yang kini membuka pintu kamar YeWook.

"Joongie? Hng.. Wookie masih tidur. Dia sudah tidak apa" Yesung menatap sosok Jaejoong yang menautkan alisnya dan Yunho yang berusaha menampakkan senyumnya. Yesung memilih meletakkan sosok mungil itu terbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya dengan pelan dan ingin berjalan ke arah YunJae.

"kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya kita bicara diluar, aku takut Wookie terbangun" ucap Yesung pelan berusaha agar Ryeowook tidak terbangun. YunJae hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yesung.

**Grep!**

Yesung membalikkan badannya menatap tangan mungil Ryeowook yang menarik ujung kemejanya sehingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"_hyung_ mau kemana? _Hyung_ … _hyung_ membenci Wookie?" tanya Ryeowook yang setengah sadar pada Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung memilih duduk kembali dan mengelus pelan rambut merahnya.

"_mianhaeyo_yo _chagiya_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_. _Mianhaeyo_" hanya itu yang bisa Yesung ucapkan. Kini ia memeluk tubuh lemah Ryeowook.

Yunho yang melihat YeWook menarik Jaejoong untuk keluar kamar dan tidak mengganggu mereka.

"lebih baik kita di sini, biarkan Yesung menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat memberontak.

"tapi aku mau membawa Wookie pergi Yun. Aku tidak mau Yesung melukainya lagi. Kau tahu aku begitu menyayanginya kan? Kalian tidak tahu penyebab dia menjadi nakal kan? Kalian yang tidak tahu pasti akan memukulnya" Jaejoong menatap Yunho marah.

"ng i-itu… masalah tadi pagi aku benar-benar minta maaf Jae. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Yunho berusaha meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena ia juga memukul Ryeowook.

"sudahlah Yun, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. ini benar-benar sulit. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Wookie" ucap Jaejoong kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah YeWook.

"_hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak marah pada Wookie?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah sadar.

"_mianhaeyo_ chagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?" khawatir Yesung meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Ryeowook berusaha merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

"_gwenchanayo_ _hyung_" Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum pada Yesung. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit ketika ucapan Kyuhyun terngiang kembali di pikirannya.

"Kibummie menitipkan obat yang harus kau minum" Yesung mengambil dua obat yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur mereka.

"telanlah ini _chagi_, perasaanmu akan membaik" Yesung memberikan satu pil dan segelas air pada Ryeowook. Melihat tatapan khawatir Yesung akhirnya Ryeowook menelan pil pahit itu.

"_hyung_? Cukup. Rasanya sangat pahit _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook memohon pada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie-nya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia takut Ryeowook marah padanya ternyata justru Ryeowook-lah yang takut Yesung membencinya.

"yang satu ini akan terasa manis _chagiya_" Yesung memasukkan pil satu lagi ke mulutnya dan meneguk sedikit air. Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera angkat bicara.

"_hyung_? Ke.. Hmpfhhhhhh" belum selesai Ryeowook bicara Yesung menciumnya. Bukan hanya mencium, Yesung memasukkan pil satu lagi kedalam mulut Ryeowook saat ia mendapatkan akses masuk ke mulut hangat Ryeowook. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook menelan pil itu Yesung semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir lembut yang sangat dirindukannya, bibir tipis yang tadi pagi terluka karena kebodohannya, membuat sensasi hangat dan menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan lebih. Ryeowook yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa mengikuti lembutnya sentuhan Yesung. Merasakan kebutuhkan akan oksigen, Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada bidang Yesung.

"hahhh h-_hyung_ me-memasukkannya?" tanya Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya.

"rasanya manis kan?" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya karena merasakan mukanya memerah saat melihat senyuman tulus dari Yesung.

"_mianhaeyo_ _chagiya_, _hyung_ tidak tahu kalau kau tersiksa karena _hyung_" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya menatap Yesung yang kini menangkup kedua pipi tirusnya.

"ma-maksud _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun sudah cerita semuanya pada _hyung_. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu telat kesekolah, _hyung_ berjanji akan melindungimu dari apapun. _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau begini" Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"ne… apa _hyung_ berjanji akan menjagaku dan tidak meninggalkan aku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"_yakso_"

"lihatlah Jae, mereka begitu akur kan?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi kembali mengintip aktifitas YeWook.

"berani sekali _namja_ itu mencium Wookie-ku" gerutu Jaejoong yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar YeWook.

"Jae? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Yesung memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat takut kalau Jaejoong akan mengambil Wookie-nya.

"ukhhh!" Jaejoong terlihat menahan marahnya namun Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

"apa kalian tidak punya tempat tidur lain? Ini sudah malam aku mau tidur" potong Yunho tidak membiarkan Jaejoong bicara.

"mian Yun, tidak ada" ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"akhh baiklah. Kami akan pulang" teriak Jaejoong frustasi kemudian menarik Yunho keluar dari kamar YeWook dan meninggalkan tatapan bingung dari YeWook 'ada apa dengannya?' batin mereka berdua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Besoknya Yunho menyidang _hakseng_ yang sudah mengurung Ryeowook di gudang dan juga _hakseng_ yang selama ini selalu mengerjai Ryeowook. Mereka semua itu adalah F(x) dan juga fans club Yesung. Setelah itu tersebar berita kalau Ryeowook adalah _yeojyachigu_ Yesung membat semua antis Ryeowook kembali menyayangi Ryeowook seperti mereka menyayangi Henry yang notabennya istri Zhoumi demi mendapat perhatian dan nilai plus Zhoumi. Dan Jessica?

Masa magangnya sudah habis, dan dia dinyatakan tidak lulus karena membuat keributan dan masalah di SM high school.

**End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamsahamnida yang udah review After School My Husband. Akhirnya selesai juga walau endingnya maksa -_-"<strong>

**maafkan author abal ini karena membuat cerita kek gini. Mohon review agar author bisa perbaiki fanfic-fanfic yang akan datang.**

**RnR please**


End file.
